Crash
by Lolly14
Summary: Miley is all set for a day out with Lily but it has disastorous consequences...


"Wakey, wakey! Time to get up. The sun is shining it's a beautiful sunny summer's day! Come on get up" My mum shouted at me from the other side of my bedroom. I just couldn't be bothered. "MILEY GET UP!" OK now maybe it was time to do what she says. I no when I'm going to get grounded by the tone of her voice; sharp and cross, like boiling hard spaghetti. I clambered out of bed and slipped on my crazy frog slippers and my matching dressing gown brushed my hair into a neat little pony tail and slid down the banister to the kitchen. The smell of Syrup glazed pancakes wafted up my nose, mum sure did no how to tempt me into things, as in motivating me for the busy day ahead.

I set off to meet my best friend Lilly at the Freeland mall. My long wavy hair encircled my broad shoulders which where enveloped in my favourite white spotted top that went down to my hips where my favourite black skinny flares sat. My feet where covered from heel to toe in my black and pink DC's. I turned the corner into Freeland road and there standing at the end of the road was a bull dozer set by the mall. My heart missed a beat, I'm sure of it, in the distance I could see them closing the doors and then the loudest voice I ever heard bellowed out "EVERYONE CLEAR OF THE BUILDING PREPARING FOR DEMOLITION IN 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..." The countdown had begun and I ran straight for the building, the most stupid thing that I could have done. I had a gut feeling that Lilly wasn't out of that building-I would have seen her wouldn't I? Or she would have text me. I barged through the gate and my phone started to play my catchy ring tone but I blocked everything out, the screams, the shouts. The last thing I heard was the ending to my ring tone and the last thing that I saw was the mall crashing down, heading straight for me...

My eyes flickered then opened. There was a white ceiling above me and white walls around me. Jackson, my little bro and my mum both held there heads in there hands by the side of me. "Miley? Miley are you awake?" I heard Jackson say. I moved my head as to say "yes" And he got message. "MUM, MUM SHE'S AWAKE SHE'S AWAKE!" He was ecstatic now, so happy and I didn't get it….. I didn't have time to think about it before I drifted out of consciousness again.

When I awoke again there where doctors and nurses at the end of the bed that I was in, that was when it clicked, the mall, I had been a victim of the demolition, it had hit me. It all came flooding back to me as the various doctors started to do there unique tests on me. Tears rolled down my sheet white cheeks, I felt sick from the shock and then I was being hugged tight. "Oh it's good to have you back Miles, I was afraid that, that…." My mum trailed away waiting for someone to finish her sentence. "That I would go where dad went? Oh mum I really miss him." I finished for her. My dad died 6 months ago in a car crash on the way to work. It was so sudden, unexpected and we were all so shocked that it had happened to us.

The days dragged past slowly and each day it was the same routine, scratchy toast for breakfast, mum and Jackson come and visit, Doctors do tests and so one like that every day. I got bored and stroppy. I just couldn't be bothered anymore. Then 3 weeks later once they had finished there last tests my mum came in all happy and smiley. "Your coming home Miley, your coming home today!" She practically sang. The smile across my face was the biggest that I had ever felt on my face.

I got home and sank down onto the sofa and switched on the television. The news flashed up, and I was all over it! The story of Miley Cyrus's miracle. They were interviewing a young girl called Lily, Lily? Oh my gosh they where interviewing my best friend, Lily! "Well I was trying to get through to her but, well she didn't pick her phone up, so I just thought that in a typical Miley moment she had forgotten her phone." She told the interviewer. "And why where you trying to ring her?" the interviewer asked. "I was grounded so I…" I could stand no more I switched off the television, lay back and stared at the cream washed ceiling. What was she thinking? She could have rung me in the morning, told my mum or something… But no, obviously that was too hard.

Weeks passed and I fully recovered, the day I went back to school was one big party. Lily and I had so much catching up to do; I had forgiven her ages ago. The one thing that I had learnt about my time in hospital was that it was a miracle for me to have survived.


End file.
